


Flaming Hair and A Cheeky Grin

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: Rude reflects on his and Reno's budding romance as the redhead sleeps





	Flaming Hair and A Cheeky Grin

In sleep is the only time Reno looks peaceful. There's no sadistic glint in his eyes and no cheeky twisted smile gracing his face. He just looks cute. Man, he'd hurt me if I ever called him cute to his face.

Our boss knows now, we still go out drinking with the department but we can be more openly affectionate now. Everyone was shocked when we eventually came out because we are the least likely to be suspected of homosexuality. It used to be a running joke that Ren and I were fucking, it was just because we complimented each other so well, but nobody ever actually took it seriously. Ha, if the people from work could hear me thinking like this - to them I'm a man of few words and in some cases... rather rigid in my posture and habits. Even Cloud and all that group know about me and my redhead, but they never bring it up and we're not a clingy couple. In public, at least.

It started when I got promoted from the Weapons Development Department at Shinra Corp to the Turks. I wasn't too bothered about the change in all honesty because I was extremely good at my job, more so than the other techies I worked with, besides it wasn't like I was leaving any friends behind. I think they were intimidated by my 6 foot 4 frame, bald head and multiple ear piercings. The Department I got moved to are casually known as The Turks, it's called that so frequently, even by higher management, so I don't remember the formal name. They taught me how to spy, to fight, to kill, to kidnap, to negotiate and to steal. Not things to be proud of admittedly, but I was working for the most powerful company on the Planet so what did it matter. I'd made good friends with Tseng - a workaholic of Wataian descent who's my senior in position but not age, and a rather strange character by the name of Vincent.

After the tragedy of the doomed love triangle between Vincent, Professor Hojo and a pretty little scientist named Lucrecia, we needed to interview new trainees to take on the job. Usually us Turks get to skip paperwork and leave it to some other fool, much like a perk of the job, but this time we weren't so lucky. After about 4 hours even Tseng was getting bored. We both had our feet up on the desk with our navy jackets on the back of our chairs and our shirt sleeves rolled up. We was exchanging conversation about weapon preferences and a growing crush he has on a girl known as an Ancient, I forget her name... I dare not tell him about my sexuality, although no men have taken my fancy in run-down Midgar.

All of a sudden a bright flame cockily walked into the room with a cheeky grin that would make even the straightest men's trousers tighten. Of course my facial expression didn't change to give away my thoughts. He had two tiny almost tribal-like red tattoos along his cheekbones. Were they tattoos or scars? At that point I couldn't tell. What an interesting character.

"Hey gramps, someone's stole all your thunder." Winked the unknown man, acknowledging our bored body language.

"Sit down sir." Said Tseng politely

Taking the interviewee chair and spinning it around so he was straddling it, he widening his grin.

''I'm here about the job yo,'' He smiled ''Name's Reno.''

After about half an hour of interviewing, we knew we had found our guy. Skilled with an Electro-Magnetic Rod, determined to get a job done despite the playful exterior, a highly recommended pilot and with good references he was everything we needed. He'd been in and out of trouble with the law but we could wipe his record clean. Needed something to focus on, was his reason for the job. The last hour of the interview was just general chitchat. Tseng did all the talking, naturally, while I sat there with my trademark stony face. But this punk didn't seem to take the hint that I wasn't much of a talker - it was only later I learned he didn't actually care.

Reeve, the communications expert of the Turks, trained Reno. I'd been working here for about 3 years now, so when we went on field missions - like attempting to catch the Centra girl Tseng was so taken with - Reno came with us to gain experience. I found out there is only three years between us, yet I could easily be mistaken for an older relative given the attitude difference. More often than not I actually tell him off, it's the only way I get to see that cheeky smile of his that he used on that interview day without letting slip how much I love it. It's because of Reno I started wearing my trademark sunglasses. I didn't want my facial features giving me away, plus I'm a red blooded male so I'd be lying if I said I haven't checked him out from time to time. Now it's just habit to wear them but that's their story.

It was so weird when he got promoted over and over again, until he eventually become Second-in-Command. Not weird because I was envious or anything - more because of how his relaxed persona threw everyone off. Nobody was more deserving of the promotion though, the sheer intensity of Reno when he's got his mind set on something... or someone as the case may be... is utterly breath-taking.

One of the most vivid memories I have of my feelings for Reno is just after he got hurt by Cloud and his gang on the Sector Seven Pillar. They beat him up pretty bad - broken arm, two cracked ribs, stiches in his head and a busted nose. He came limping into the office after the helicopter ride and fell straight on my desk, it amazed me he still managed to crack a smile. We'd become such good friends at that point it didn't phase anyone when I carried him to the hospital wing like a small child. It's a running joke we're an old married couple anyway. After I had found out my ex Chelsea was an AVALANCHE spy it had wrecked me for a while. Reno was there for me every step of the way, so I knew I owed him. He didn't grass on me either. I'd repaid him when his little fling with Shotgun ended when she got drunk and her and MartialArts ended up taking a tumble in the sheets without him.

He was my best friend, seeing him in such a bloodied state was difficult. He needed help. That's why we recruited that mouthy yet loyal blondie called Elena. It was so cute when we all found out she had a thing for Tseng, and once he found out Aeris liked Cloud he'd let his hair down and had some fun with her. Now they're a couple and us four all go out drinking. It took Reno ages to heal from his injuries, I visited him often. We were all so relieved they were just flesh wounds and not a brain hemorrhage or worse like the doctor kept threatening.

Another one is just before we fought Cloud again outside Gonagaga village. Reno was asking me who I liked because that was a few days after Elena got drunk and confessed her crush on Tseng. He didn't seem to like anyone but he does like a bit of gossip. It amazed me how a grown man could be so childish yet so wise at the same time. We'd been partners for years at this point. Usually we have a sibling bond, but every now and then my feelings for him resurfaced. I lied and just said Cloud's childhood friend Tifa - after all we're both martial arts experts and she does have a very impressive bosom size, even as a gay man I admire her figure - more in the artistic sense than the sexual way. But to be honest the crazy, sadistic look in Reno's eyes as he fights is even more of a turn on than breasts ever could be for me. Oh the bad things that the beautiful firey man must be into, I remember entertaining myself imagining.

Admittedly, once things did get a bit hot and heavy between us, but I'd assumed it was because Reno had a habit of just having one night stands. The job doesn't usually allow for long-term commitment - what if we don't come back from a mission? But recently at that point he hadn't got any action. We was investigating the sunken Shinra fighter plane near my hometown - Costa De Sol - looking for a weapon rumoured to have been left there. The redhead had been trying to pick the lock for a while now, swearing every once in a while when his attempt failed. I was getting bored and slightly sleepy listening to the rhythm of the water constantly dripping and watching my comrade. When my eyelids stubbornly drooped shut I felt a sudden weight pushed against me. Turk instincts kicked in, my eyes flew open and my body tensed up. What met my gaze was a startling aquamarine colour. If you didn't know better you'd assume they were mako eyes but they're not, it's just that's how stunning they are. In the seconds it took for my eyes to adjust I then saw that trademark smirk I loved so much.

Once he was certain I'd registered what was going on he had pressed his smaller frame against me, clutching my jacket and leaning into my face, noses almost touching if it wasn't for the height difference. If I wasn't so startled I might have made a small joke about how cute it is he has to tiptoe just to look me in the eyes.

My back was held against the wall. He may be smaller than me but don't underestimate him. That's a big mistake many of our enemies make; about him and Elena.

The cold water on the walls was seeping through my jacket, making me shiver and hardening my nipples; but then that could have been due to the man pressed against me as I'm sure my trousers moved too - I definitely felt a tightening - and from Reno's smirk I think he felt it against him too. The whole situation gave me goosebumps down my arms and I think my partner knew because he slowly took my sunglasses off while a rather scary chuckle growled in his throat. I was still standing straight and looking down at my flame-haired friend. He knew my eyes are the only thing that betray whatever I'm thinking. If I hadn't had been trained to keep things in check I can't imagine how I'd have reacted to this, the urge to push him up against the wall was building, I wanted to kiss him, bite him.... generally just ravage the younger man. I balled my fists in an attempt to focus on something other than his piercing eyes consuming my field of vision and his hot breath dancing on my face.

What would happen if I just kissed him? Or even bit him? I raise my right hand slowly, ready to grab a fistful of his ponytail. I feel his slender hands on my hips clench, he know what I'm about to do and the cheeky bastard's waiting for it....

Suddenly, we heard an unhuman shriek as metal diced through flesh in the other room. It was one of those mangled monsters living in this godforsaken carrier. Unknowns.

Reno pushed off me and got back to work on picking the lock, we had expected it to be some of Shinra checking on us, but it turns out with was just Cloud. Not a word had been spoken until Reno challenged Cloud's gang, I think that was what was so unnerving. The wild fox was never usually silent for too long and during our... 'encounter' even that silence felt heavy. I don't need to tell you that we ended up fighting Cloud and Co but ended up retreating. Needless to say, that event was revisited several times in my daydreams when I was on my own. What amazed me was it didn't even faze Reno and it was never brought up again.

The point when everything changed was just before Kadaj and his little band of freaks turned up searching for Jenova's head.

Elena and Tseng had an arguement so I pulled him and Reno over to my place for a Lad's Night. Plenty of shots, gory films and lots of drunken playing on the Xbox - so stereotypical, but it worked. At just gone midnight Elena called Tseng and they reconciled. He was rather wasted so she came and picked him up. It was just me and Reno left. the encounter on the plan was months ago and, even though I hadn't forgotten it, it hadn't had any damaging effects on our friendship.

We played for what felt like hours on a co-op fighting game, and in my drunken state I said one of the bodyslams looked like he was going to kiss the opponent because the screen did a closeup. It was true, but I think having Reno so near me and alcohol in my blood I guess my testosterone got the better of me. Luckily Reno thought nothing of it and laughed it off. Soon we were gaying up all the characters and laughing about it while drinking bottles of Budweiser.

That's when I ruined it.

Reno tried to stand up but fell back down due to his inebriated state so I grabbed him with one arm circling under his armpits. It was so wierd seeing him in just black jeans and a red and white checkered shirt rather than his scruffy Turks uniform. No one bothered scoulding him for it anymore, it was obvious the stubborn pup wouldn't listen.

He looked up all bleary eyed and did a failed attempt at his cheeky grin.

"Reno.... I'm glad you're here." I blurted before my brain could stop me

"Ha! I like your company too old man!" He giggled

"Hey! There's only a few years between us!"

We're settling back into our teasing routine, no wonder everyone jokes we're a married couple.

Before I'd realised what I was doing, once he'd let his head drop under the weight of intoxication against my shoulder I'd planted a quick peck on his cheek. For a minute nothing happened, but I got a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach and my feet were all pins and needles. The adrenaline shooting through me couteracted the alcohol and I was startlingly sober all of a sudden.

Slowly he looked up and strangely, he was still smiling. It was only a little smaller than normal, nothing alarming.

"Look at the time gramps, I'm gonna call a cab. Thanks for the night it's been a riot! Have to do it again sometime."

I guessed that was his way of gently rejecting my advances. I didn't mind, it meant the world to me that he was sparing my feelings this way.

As if nothing had happened, he uses me as support to get to his full 5 foot 7 height, snapped out his black flip phone and speed dialled a cab. Talking and ordering, he waves goodbye to me with that beautiful smile and walks out the door.

Does he think it's just because I'm drunk? He didn't seem that bothered so maybe I shouldn't panic. Walking through my spinning lounge, the adrenaline leaving my system and alcohol denching my brain once more, I turned off the TV and game console and made my way to bed - it was a little difficult getting up the stairs but that's half the fun of getting drunk. I fell asleep fully clothed pretty much as soon as I got into bed.

Turns out all my worrying was for nothing. He came into the office all smiles and with that cocky strut albeit the headache. Tseng had called in sick but Elena wasn't in either so we knew what they were up to. The joys of couples making up after a huge row.

Reno and I were chatting just like any other day, at least I had my sunglasses to hide behind. I did feel a little ashamed pf what I did, and was hoping he didn't remember it or maybe just blames it on the drink seeing as we was gaying up fictional characters anyway. We had just got into a debate as to whether chicken's the best thing to have on a barbeque or good ol' pork when Rufus rang. He told us to go to the Northern Crater and that Tseng and Elena had already been called in. Bless them, here we thought they were enjoying their reconciliation. Well you guys know the story of what happened from then on.

One memory that sticks in my head was when I almost got completely sidetracked from the mission and if I'm honest wanted to rape Reno on the spot. Harsh words I know, but fuck me that man drives me nuts. I think he knows it too and does it on purpose, after all I am positive he felt my bulge back in that sunken plane.

It was when Cloud had done a motorcycle fight with the trigger-happy twins Loz and Yazoo. He was coming our way and we were to blow up a semi-constructed bridge after he cleared it so the crazy twins couldn't follow him. Reno and I were bantering, as we do, about the makeshift explosives we had rigged up behind us as we were each holding a cluster more. He just said ''Oh good'' but it was so sexual, and those goddamn eyes.... for a split second I had to fight to keep control so I just joked back saying "You love it, I know."

I think he knew about me way before that Lad's Night. Once we had got together and I told him he said he knew, that's why he did it, he liked teasing me to try and make me come out like when I pecked him on the cheek. Bastard.

After all that was over and everything had settled, we'd gotten back into our routine of messing around and just hanging out because there wasn't really much else to do anymore.

One night we all went over Reno's. Well I say all of us, he had told me that was what was happening but when I got there it was just me. Reno was still in his work clothes when he answered the door. He let me in then disappeared off to the kitchen and brought back a few beers. He was relaxed and just flapped his hand at me when I asked where the others were.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon" was all he kept saying so I thought nothing more of it. After we chatted away like old women and finished our first beers we both reached over to get a second one. I wasn't able to though.

Because he grabbed my hand.

"Reno what are you playing at?!" I mock-shouted, expecting this to be one of our jokes like the pretend serenades we do at work.

The serious look on his face told me otherwise.

"I'm actually being serious Rude," he said uncharacteristically quietly, "So pay attention because it won't last long." Cue that adorable grin. "I've liked you for a really long time now. And I know you've liked me too, why do you think I tease you every chance I get? Or holding your hand at work when people joke about us being married?"

He's still holding my hand at this point and tightens his grip.

"You must really be getting old if you couldn't notice gramps, why do you think I used to ask who you liked when we found out Elena liked Tseng? I wouldn't give you my own answer because I wanted to hear yours first. And I was a little discouraged when you didn't return my advances in that sunken plane yo."

His eyes widened dangerously

"After all, I felt how much you enjoyed me pinning you against that wall in the plane."

I felt butterflies in my stomach. And here I was trying to put his past actions down to him liking a good joke.

"Now stop with that stony I'm-older-than-you glare, I haven't forgotten that night we got drunk round yours. So now are you going to kiss me again or what?" He winked.

He didn't even wait for a reply. It was amazing, this flamehaired jokester liked me too. It was a kiss I'd been waiting for. He'd puled my sunglasses off and I'd pulled the hairband out of his ponytail - I'd been wanting to tangle my fingers in those firey locks of his for years, they're just as soft as I'd always imagined. So were his lips.

That's mine and Reno's story.

As I've been reminiscing about this, he has rolled off my arm and onto his stomach with his firey hair thown over his pillow, free from it's classic ponytail. I'm still on my back so I gently reach over and run my fingers up and down his bare spine, enjoying the feeling of this pale beauty shiver under my tanned touch whilst he slept. I love him, we've been together for about 4 years now.

I guess love does find you in the strangest places.


End file.
